Adnihilo
The Adnihilo Species Overview Homeworld: Abbadon Home Galaxy: The Milky Way Home System: Shemesh ''' '''Current Population: Several hundred million non clone Adnihilo, amount of clones: ?. . Primary Language: Adnihil Fur/Skin Tone: dark red, black, dark blue, silver, violet. . Major Planets: Mammon, Naamah, Dagon, Agramon. Affiliation: Adnihilo Current GATO Status: Threat History Background. The Adnihilo can be traced as far back as any human records. They were around long before the time of the Great alliance and long before any human of the Tau'ri took his first breath. They come from a dark world called Abbadon. ( They are more commenly known as the "Grace aliens") They are an ancient race of great power, originally occupying a small area of the MW and claiming dominion over the galaxy by enslaving the lesser races and imprisoning them in their factories to work the burning furnaces to build their war machines. It is thought the demons of human mythology and possibly many other races mythologys are based on the Adnihilo due to their demonic appearance and the fire caves where those that defied them were punished, those being akin to Hell. Pre-war. The arrival of the Ancients to the MW millions of years ago challenged the Adnihilo for dominance, but recognizing the power of the Ancients the Adnihilo allowed the ancients to expand throughout the galaxy, seeding human life. Gradually the Ancients grew in power while the Adnihilo remained hidden, watching as the Ancient civilization prospered. The Adnihilo began plucking humans from the Ancient worlds to work as slaves to help build their already immense armies and to weaken the civilization. This continued for centuries, as the Ancients were concerned with building their civilization and were oblivious to the threat on their door step. Three hundred years after the first human was taken the Alliance of the Four Great Races was formed between the Ancients, Asgard, Nox, and Furlings. Each race was powerful in its own way, and they would use their powers to ensure peace and freedom across several galaxies, despite rumors of a dark power on the horizon. Evidence of this powerful race was spread across the galaxy, their acts of anger shown on the scorched surface of planets littered across space. The Great Alliance quickly set about finding this race that threatened the stability of the galaxy but it was the Adnihilo that moved first. The Adnihilo appeared before the Great Alliance and demanded entrance as the head of the Great Alliance, using their vast army as a bargaining tool. The vote was unanimous: the answer was no. The Alliance vowed that such an evil race would never control or gain membership in the Alliance. Enraged by their refusal, the Adnihilo left the meeting hall. The Alliance knew that war was now inevitable. The great war. It was the Adnihilo that made the first attack. A Nox world was annihilated, its entire surface glassed and all life on the planet wiped out. This first strike spelled the beginning of a war which threatened to engulf the entire galaxy in flames. It was only the strength of the Ancients which allowed the Alliance to emerge victorious. The Adnihilo had underestimated the Alliance and payed for it... A difficult discision. At the end of the war the Alliance met to decide the fate of the Adnihilo. The Furlings and Nox, while not at this time pacifists, were strongly against destroying them. The Ancients and Asgard on the other hand saw that keeping the Adnihilo alive could have repercussions in the future and wanted them to be destroyed even though they themselves were against violence. In the end a compromise was reached to appease all parties. The decision was that the Adnihilo would be locked away in time on their home planet in a time dilation field for eternity or until they could be rehabilitated safely. The TDF would be powered by the thermal energy coming from the fiery planets core and a pair of ZPMs, and there they were imprisoned for millions of years. The war damaged the Alliance in a profound way. The different views in dealing with the Adnihilo and wartime strategy revealed the differences between the races and ties began to break down, though the unknown plague which struck the MW was what eventually drove the Ancients from it and broke the alliance. With the Alliance broken the Adnihilo were forgotten and left to rot with all but a few relics of their civilization destroyed and buried. A sleeping dragon. The Adnihilo slept for millions of years undisturbed and the galaxy blossomed in their absence, but in their tortured sleep their only dreams were of the Alliance and their destruction. In the year 2001 a minor Goa'uld under the service of Anubis heard his master talk of an ancient and powerful race trapped in a distant part of the Milky Way. Seeking to gain the power to overthrow his lord this Goa'uld traveled the galaxy searching for clues to their whereabouts until finally he discovered the dark planet where they lay. Anubis, concerned with rebuilding his armies, was unable to stop the traitor from escaping with a pair of Ha'tak to the edge of the galaxy. The planet they found was barren and covered in ruins and flames. He ignored the warning beacons left in place by the alliance and traveled down to the planet. Reckless in his search for technology, he unwittingly awoke the Adnihilo. Needless to say he paid for it with his life. They used their advanced powers to probe his mind and learn of the galaxy to which they had awoken. One of the Jaffa managed to survive long enough to warn the Ha'tak in orbit which opened fire on the planet. The blasts harmlessly struck a defense shield. Seeing the ineffectiveness of their weapons, the motherships attempted to flee into hyperspace but were prevented from doing so by an unknown dampening field before finally being vaporized by a counter attack from the planet. Seething with rage but unable to act the Adnihilo spent the next few years attempting to rebuild their civilization. First contacts. First contact with the Tau'ri happened in 2003 with the Prometheus. Detecting the Asgard technology the Adnihilo attacked the ship, finding it to be no threat what so ever. Through a twist of fate both ships were disabled by the unique properties of a nebula in the region. Capturing the crew of the starship, the Adnihilo gained intel on the Tau'ri. Seeking to avoid further attention they implanted one of the crewmen with a mind control device to gather further intelligence and allowed the Prometheus to escape. In the year 2004 the Adnihilo discovered the Aschen confederation. Still suffering from the affects of the disastrous first contact with the Tau'ri the entire confederation was in disarray. The black hole had left devastation in the Aschen home system. Propaganda spread by unknown sources across the confederation (possibly Tok'ra) led to civilian uprisings on several Aschen controlled worlds. Crumbling from within and from outside attacks by Goa'uld the Adnihilo presented themselves as the saviors of the Aschen. By providing technology and support the Adnihilo brought the Aschen back from the brink of annihilation. In exchange for this help the Adnihilo asked only for resources to help rebuild the Adnihilo civilization and fleet, resources the Aschen were more then happy to give for the continued use of the technology. Over the years the Adnihilo continued to demand a higher percentage of Aschen resources while the majority of Aschen were blind to the manipulation. Preparing. The Aschen wished to destroy the Tau'ri, and in 2040 they had the power to do so. Seeing that their military resources were insufficient to conquer the galaxy, the Adnihilo entered into an alliance with the Aschen to destroy the Tau'ri. The Aschen, over-confident in their power, failed to realize the threat posed by the Adnihilo, but what the Aschen don't realize is that they too are human descendants of the Ancients, and once everything is said and done and Earth and the Tau'ri burn they will turn their attention to them... Physiology. Appearance. Physicaly,the Adnihilo are humanoid. Two arms,two legs,one head and a tail. They have 5 powerful clawed fingers and a thumb,making six fingers on each hand,they possess no feet,but instead,they have hooves that provide Adnihilo with excellent grip. Each hoof also has two toes on the back,coming out of the ankle, that help further with grip and balance. A normal Adnihilo has much stronger arms than a Human. Their legs are standard humanoid legs,Femur,Pattela,tibia,and fibula. They are well muscled,and capable of propelling an average every day Adnihilo at around 20 m.p.h., a speed that only professional Human sprinters can match or excede. Adult Adnihilo males weigh about 180-260 lbs. and adult females 160-200 lbs. A fat Adnihilo is almost unheard of,but they have denser muscles and bones than a human. On average adult females are around 5 feet 8inchs in height,and males 6 feet to 6foot 4inchs.(not counting horns) Their head is Human sized,with a slightly larger brain case that is protected by bone that is far stronger then Human bone,and thicker. Adnihilo males start growing horns at puberty,which is around the Human age equivilent of 10-12. Buy the equivalent of 20-22 the horns growth slows,but like hair they keep growing throughout the lifespan of the Adnihilo and must be trimmed if they become unmanageible. They are usually kept around 10-16 inchs in length.(25-40cm.) In ancient times the length of a male Adnihilos horns were often used to judge their "manliness",as they were used in ritualized combat for females,food,territory,and to settle disputes. Females begin growing much smaller horns at puberty,which generily begins at the human age equivilent of 11-13. A females horns also grow through out their life time,but are thinner,and grow a little bit slower. Useing metal or crystal bands,Adnihilo can adjust the direction in which they grow. Females tend to like growing them downward,towards their temples or cheeks,well males tend to grow them foward or upward. Adnihilo also have tails that range from two feet to three feet in length,and both males and females have barbs on the end of their tails that can release a venom that ranges from a mild sedative to a deadly neural toxin. Adnihilo skin is commonly dark red,black,dark blue,light blue,silver or violet. Male skin tends to be thicker,and armored in certain areas,while female skin is thinner and softer. Depending on the area from which they come,Adnihilo can have hair on their bodies and head,like humans,the hair is not very thick exept on certain areas. Their hair comes in the same colors as their skin. Senses. Adnihilo have two eyes,which are very good at seeing details and movement.Their noses are pretty much human like, but more sensitive to odors. Their ears are quite sensitive,and can actully adjust their sensitivity using membranes throughout the ear canal. Their sense of taste is also more sensitive than a humans. Biology. Adnihilo blood is much like Human blood, exept instead of redcells they have "purple cells" as their blood can be richer in oxygen then Human blood,although the cells can apear red at times,or blue and green if transporting waste gas. They have powerfull immune systems that fight off bacteria,viruses,rickettsia, and parasites. Adnihilo can tolerate much harsher atmospheres than a Human. Adnihilo can swim,and can normally hold their breath for 7-14 minutes. Adnihilo are mammals,give birth to live young,one to three at a time,and females do nurse them. Adnihilo young require much more, and much richer milk or milk substitutes than Human children,due to their metabolism. Since births of three Adnihilo are quite common,Adnihilo females are equiped with three mammary glands. They reproduce in the standard way,but Adnihilo females can usually control their fertility. When they feel the need to reproduce,they go into heat,and produce pheromones to attact a mate. Normaly,an Adnihilo male can still control himself during this time,as the pheromones are primarily designed as a signal. The Adnihilo actually used modified females and their pheromones as weapons and for intelligence gathering during the war with the Alliance. Lesser races would be far more affected even by unmodified pheromones. The Adnihilo are a very long lived species,and have used both advanced technology and genetic engineering to increase that lifespan. Since they are more advanced then the Asgard in the field of genetic engineering,they are not suffering any degradation. Exept for the newly born or clones,many of the current Adnihilo lived for centuries or millenia before the war with the Alliance. In fact,the lifespan of a modified Adnihilo is unknown,as non have died from old age yet. They were imprisoned for millions of years in a combination time dialation field/bio stasis field. In addition to being less "enlightened" then the Ancients were, the evil,generally negative nature of many Adnihilo keeps them from "releasing their burden" and Ascending. Psychology. The Adnihilo are a naturally aggressive,as they developed on a harsh world where only the strong,intelligent,and ruthless survived. Overtime,that natural aggressiveness grew due to a number of factors. In ancient times, lack of food and water resources,with water being a larger problem,led to the first big conflicts between tribes and clans. Later,when a virus sterilized many Adnihilo,wars were fought over the rite to fertile mates. Then there were wars influenced by various Adnihilo religions and religous leaders. Adnihilo priests would take crashed meteors,thinking they were fallen gods,grind them up,and drink them mixed with both the blood of fearsome beasts and Adnihilo. Various elements in the meteors often caused beneficial mutations and enhancments,but some caused light neurological damage that led to erratic,eccentric behavior. Over time,these changes became genetic,and were passed onto the next generations of Adnihilo. Ironically enough,the lower castes of Adnihilo,who were not generally allowed to consume the drink delicasy,were far less influenced and changed over the years,and developed slower,but stably. The lower castes of the Adnihilo are far nicer and more agreeable then the higher castse,the old families,nobles and royals. Mentally,Adnihilo are very advanced,far more intelligent than a human,and possess many advanced Technologys. The Adnihilo also developed just about all the same abilitys as the ancients did as they developed,telepathy, telekinisis,healing,precognition,enhanced senses,etc. The strength of said abilities varies greatly,depending on both the individual and their lineage. The Adnihilo used genetic enginering to further improve those abilitys in soldiers and leaders.Gormagon 22:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Aliens